Eagle Summit
Year-to-year changes 1991 Built by Mitsubishi and based on the Mirage, the Eagle Summit was a front-drive subcompact originally available as a 2-door hatchback or 4-door sedan, each with two trim levels: base and ES. All four were powered by a 92-hp 1.5-liter sohc Four with three valves per cylinder (two intakes and one exhaust). This engine met California's tough "Transition Low-Emission Vehicle" standards. A 5-speed manual was the only transmission offered on all four trim levels. 1992 Introduced for the 1992 model year, the Eagle Summit Wagon straddled two different worlds. It offered the maneuverability of a small station wagon as well as the versatility and roominess of a minivan, albeit a smallish minivan. It had three trim levels -- all-wheel-drive base, DL and LX. Sitting at the entry-level end of the minivan segment, the Eagle Summit Wagon was designed to appeal to economy-minded singles or young couples who might have needed the versatility of a minivan but a smaller, less bulky vehicle. Sedans were powered by a 113-hp 1.8-liter Four with four valves per cylinder. A 5-speed manual was standard and a 4-speed automatic optional. 1993 In 1993, the 2-door hatchback was replaced by a 2-door coupe, and the base models were renamed as DL models. The coupe and sedan competed with the Ford Escort, Toyota Corolla, Geo Prizm, Mazda Protege and Hyundai Elantra. 1994 Three more models were added to the lineup: the 4-door sedan now had new ESi and LX models, and the wagon also had an ESi. 1995 Models have been simplified for 1995, reduced to four models. The base 2-door was now the DL, and the uplevel model the ESi. 4-door sedans were available in base LX and upscale ESi versions. The former ES model was now an option package. The DL sedan and ESi wagon were discontinued. A 3-speed automatic was optional on the ES coupe. Dual airbags were standard across the board this year, augmenting the 1994 Summit's driver's-side-only bag. The ESi package, available on the 2-door coupe and 4-door sedan, included a rear spoiler, 1.8-liter engine, a sport suspension and vented front disc brakes. ABS and 14-in. aluminum wheels with bigger tires were available only on ESi sedans. A split, folding rear seat was standard on ESi sedans and optional on ESi coupes. Air conditioning, rear-window defroster, tinted glass and sound systems were optional on all models. Power windows and a tilt steering wheel were optional only on upscale models. As for the wagon, it featured standard driver and passenger airbags. Also new were multireflector headlights, a new hood and grille and a center console with a fabric-covered armrest. Later in 1995, it also offered a pull-out cup holder. With the deletion of its kissing cousins the Plymouth Colt Vista and Mitsubishi Expo LRV the front-wheel-drive and all-wheel-drive Eagle Summit Wagons had no direct competitors, with the exception of the all- wheel-drive Subaru Legacy and Impreza station wagons. The Summit's base engine remained the 16-valve sohc 113-horsepower inline 1.8-liter 4-cylinder. The optional engine choice, which was standard equipment on AWD models, was a 16-valve sohc 136-horsepower 2.4-liter inline 4-cylinder. The base transmission was a 5-speed manual. A 4-speed automatic overdrive was optional. Major options included air conditioning, a rear-window defroster and dual outside power mirrors. 1996 No changes whatsoever to the Eagle Summit's lineup, but the wagon got new colors and seat fabrics. As of 1996, the Summit has been discontinued. Retail prices *'$9,319 '(1994 Eagle Summit DL 2DR Coupe) *'$10,277 '(1994 Eagle Summit ES 2DR Coupe) *'$11,545 '(1994 Eagle Summit LX 4DR Sedan) *'$12,298 '(1994 Eagle Summit ES 4DR Sedan) *'$13,114 '(1994 Eagle Summit DL 3DR Wagon) *'$14,340 '(1994 Eagle Summit LX 3DR Wagon) *'$15,018 '(1994 Eagle Summit LX 3DR Wagon with all-wheel drive) As of late 1994: *'$9,836 '(1995 Eagle Summit DL 2DR Coupe) *'$10,859 '(1995 Eagle Summit ESi 2DR Coupe) *'$12,221 '(1995 Eagle Summit LX 4DR Sedan) *'$13,025 '(1995 Eagle Summit ESi 4DR Sedan) *'$14,056 '(1995 Eagle Summit DL 3DR Wagon) *'$15,274 '(1995 Eagle Summit LX 3DR Wagon) *'$15,931 '(1995 Eagle Summit LX 3DR Wagon with all-wheel drive) As of August 7, 1995: *'$10,090 '(1996 Eagle Summit DL 2DR Coupe) *'$11,154 '(1996 Eagle Summit ESi 2DR Coupe) *'$12,537 '(1996 Eagle Summit LX 4DR Sedan) *'$13,334 '(1996 Eagle Summit ESi 4DR Sedan) *'$14,499 '(1996 Eagle Summit DL 3DR Wagon) *'$15,737 '(1996 Eagle Summit LX 3DR Wagon) *'$16,374 '(1996 Eagle Summit LX 3DR Wagon with all-wheel drive) Gallery eaglesummitsedan.jpg|1993-1996 Eagle Summit 4-door sedan eaglesummitwagon.jpg|1994-1996 Eagle Summit 3-door wagon Category:Eagle Category:2-door coupes Category:4-door sedans Category:4-door station wagons Category:Pre-1990s introductions Category:Discontinued in 1996